


經理的小年下秘書—16

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	經理的小年下秘書—16

「不是跟你說過了，不要再出現我眼前了嗎？」

容仙邊說邊解開星伊的衣服，白色絲質的衣服遮蓋下的小巧玲瓏慢慢地顯露了出來，一手扯開那帶子，粉團立刻挺立起來，上端粉嫩的兩點楚楚可憐，讓容仙產生了蹂躪它們的衝動，唇瓣貼上去，用溫熱的舌頭將兩點包圍，開始吸允。

星伊不由自主地推開對方，一段時間沒有親熱，突如其來的刺激令自己無從接受，輕輕地撐在容仙肩膀，然而身上人卻沒有止步的想法，變本加厲地用牙齒嫻熟地啃咬，時不時摩擦著周圍，讓身體的主人發出叫聲。

舌頭調皮地移到對方的頸窩，用力吸取屬於她的薄荷香味，讓鼻腔充滿著她的味道，小舌不斷地貼上白滑的肌膚，讓緊緻無瑕的肌膚留下濕熱的軌跡，沒有距離的接觸往往令人不自覺地顫抖起來，一步一步地向上，直至找到那人的嘴唇。

微微張口，小咬了對方的上唇，熟練地滑進口腔，唇瓣也不忘貼上，發出交接聲。身下人似乎被現在的慾望蓋過了頭，眼神飄忽不定，容仙只好退去小唇，在耳邊吹氣並輕聲提醒著她。

「專心點。」

潮紅的雙臉，不知所措的雙手，這些細微的動作和神情通通收進容仙眼裡。

容仙用手撐開合攏的雙腿，透過接觸冰冷的肌膚，感受到身下人的震動。像平常品嚐美食一樣，先用雙眼觀察事物的外觀，粉嫩的色澤，無論是形狀還是外表，都令人產生獨食的想法，伸出舌頭輕輕舔著，細嚐味道。

當舌尖碰上小豆的時候，麻痺感從腿心傳到其他部位，令星伊不自覺向後移，容仙只好將星伊逼到床的頂頭，讓她無法再向後退，按著她的雙腿，開始拭舔緩慢地流出的花蜜，將舌頭伸進小穴裡舔著，又快速退去，故縱欲擒。

「哈...啊...」

「怎麼了？你跟那個鄭秀晶也沒少做吧。」

「我...嗯...我沒有...」

「學會說謊了嘛。」容仙只是冷笑看著身下人。

「歐膩...真的沒有...我沒有和她...嗯...」

容仙一下子把舌頭滑進小穴，手上的動作也沒有閒著，一手為了方便讓深入，小心翼翼撥開花瓣，另一手則尋找小穴外面的小核，不斷用手指摩擦著，讓刺激加倍迎上眼前的人。

「哈...嗯...歐膩...不可以...」

腰身微微弓起，然而腿間的人沒有打算接受她的要求，相反地更變本加厲地讓舌頭在敏感處放肆，手上的動作持續刺激著小核，沒有想放過眼前人的想法。

「怎麼就不可以了?鄭秀晶能碰你，我就不能碰？」

「歐膩...我只喜歡你...」

「還想騙我?」

「真的沒有...我拒絕她了...」

「為什麼?」

「因為我只喜歡歐膩你。」

容仙聽到這句話青筋浮現，退去小舌，將一根手指的指節慢慢伸進去，然後開始緩緩抽插，觀察著身下人的反應，左手撫上上身的柔軟不斷按揉，而嘴裡則含著另一邊的渾圓。

「啊...不行惹...嗯...」

「不行什麼?」

手上的動作加大幅度，拇指開始挑逗著那個小核。

「歐膩...哈...嗯...」帶著一點哭腔。

容仙這時加入兩指，不斷向著頂段大力抽插，水聲不斷環繞在房間內。

「去惹...歐膩...要去惹...啊...哈...」

「啊...嗯...哈...」

水花四濺，顫抖的胴體表示身體的主人刺激過後的後遺症，呻吟聲不斷從口中溢出，蜜汁徐徐地流下。

「歐膩，你終於回來了...」

星伊緊緊抱住眼前人，害怕一放手容仙便會離她而去，她不能再接受這樣的痛了，擁有過後失去的痛楚她不想知道，也不想再體會。

「為什麼要找回我？」

星伊把頭靠在容仙肩膀上，她聽不出這句話的情緒，看不見容仙的臉部表情，害怕的感情油然而生。

「因為我喜歡歐膩，我說過我不會後悔。」

「你就不怕我再欺騙你？」

「我怕。」

「那為什...」

「我怕，但是比起害怕我更喜歡歐膩。」

容仙沒有作出任何反應，只是從旁邊拿出毛巾，為星伊拭擦身下的液體。

星伊看見容仙沒有回應她的話，自己也不好多說什麼，不想讓她覺得自己煩，只好閉上嘴巴，乖乖躺下，讓容仙收拾那泥濘不堪的地方。

星伊緩緩閉起雙眼，回憶著這一陣子發生過的事情，由認識到知道自己被欺騙，現在卻與容仙回到以前的關係，雖然自己也搞不清狀況，但是能與容仙一起就覺得沒關係。

.

(容仙視角)

問我喜歡文星伊嗎？可能喜歡，可能不喜歡。

為愛而愛嗎？可能吧。

簡單的問題—喜歡過嗎，即使是一瞬間。可能有，就只有一瞬間吧。

為什麼還敢接受她對自己的愛？一剎那被感動，因為她那句「但是比起害怕我更喜歡歐膩。」

有信心愛上文星伊嗎？沒有信心也沒有頭緒。

你害怕什麼？害怕自己不能愛她，自己再一次傷害了別人的感情。

.

(星伊視角)

我對歐膩的愛是無可置疑，這是我秉持的信念和信心，誰都不能質疑我的愛。

我不為利益，不為甚麼，只求愛她。

每一分每一秒我的腦袋都跟我說，我是愛著她的，我可以肯定。

她會接受自己的愛嗎？我不知道，但我可以發誓我的愛沒有偽造，沒有任何謊言，不管她愛不愛我，我都堅持讓她看見我的愛，不會放棄。

有信心嗎？不，我知道自己是愛她，但我不知道她的心意，沒有一刻是知道。

你害怕什麼？害怕失去。


End file.
